Necio corazon
by xjapan
Summary: Francia e Inglaterra tienen conceptos muy diferentes acerca del amor mientras Francia piensa que el amor es un sentimiento puro Inglaterra cree que es solo una emoción fácil de manipular así que hacen una apuesta eligiendo a los dos corazones mas necios del mundo : Macau y Monaco ¿lograran estos dos rivales a muerte cumplir su experimento sin lastimar a estos dos corazones? Heterot
1. Chapter 1

Necio corazón

Capitulo uno

¿Que es el amor?

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno este fic es algo diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora ya que no esta tan enfocado a una pareja en específico aunque la pareja principal es muy rara XD espero les guste

El amor es un sentimiento puro cuando dos personas se encuentran entre si y existe ese flechazo justo en el corazón no hay nada ni nadie que lo pueda romper... O eso pensaba Francis la nación del amor quien prácticamente era el cupido oficial de la ONU el pensaba que todos sin excepción alguna deben conocer el amor, lástima que no todos pensaban así algunos lo consideraban una tontería o algo que jamás iba a pasar , otros de plano no lo entendían un ejemplo era Lin Shun el miembro más joven de la familia asiática para el eso era algo realmente irrelevante claro que había visto a todos sus hermanos mayores actuando muy extraño cada 14 de Febrero.

Por ejemplo China cada que Rusia lo visitaba de improviso sin siquiera avisar lo sacaba de sus casillas pero siempre terminaba perdonándola cada que ella lo veia con sus ojos de cachorrito

— aiya Rusia no me gusta que vengas sin siquiera avisar aru — dijo Yao muy molesto

— lo siento Yao Yao —le respondió ella muy apenada

— (suspiro) esta bien aru pero no vuelvas a hacerlo

De verdad era algo que no podía explicar pronto empezaron a pasar cosas aun mas raras según el, otro misterio fue Vietnam por lo poco que recordaba ella era demasiado sería pero cuando estaba con Cuba era diferente les encantaba jugarle bromas pesadas a Estados Unidos claro que este no las veía venir

Tiempo después noto un cambio en Tailandia desde que el y la india crearon el club de los elefantes si de por si era medio tonto cuando estaba con ella era aun peor la situación para molestia de sus hermanos

Algo que no le pareció tan raro fue el comportamiento de Japón, el siempre fue demasiado tímido con todo el mundo así que no era nada extraño ver que se ponía nervioso cerca de México del norte a pesar de que ella era su mejor amiga desde hacia casi 500 años

Días después sucedió una cosa de lo más extraña todos recordaban que el demente hermano de Rusia la perseguía hasta casa de China pidiéndole que se casara con el pero con los años terminó aburriéndose y buscando a alguien más ese alguien resulto ser Corea del sur la surcoreana y el bielorruso terminaron siendo muy amigos claro que el buscaba otra cosa

Taiwan era la misma de siempre claro últimamente noto que estaba hablando con la pared bueno en realidad era Canadá pero como al pobre nadie lo veía

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue Hong Kong cierto día lo encontró con Islandia en una situación un poco comprometedora

— Anabelle creo que te amo — dijo Xiang con una sonrisa

— que curioso Xiang — le respondió ella

— luces ¿ que quieres decir con eso? — dijo el hongkones muy molesto

— nada solo quiero decir que...

En ese momento escucha pasos rumbo a la habitación los cuales bien sabia que eran

— demonios es mi hermano

—¿no dijiste que se iba a Portugal?

— pues es obvio que no esta ahí pronto debajo de la cama

— ¿ porqué tengo que estar debajo de la cama Xiang?

— le prometi que ya no traería chicas al cuarto

— ¡oye idiota! ¿ a cuantas has traído?

— después te explico ya viene pronto escondete

Total de que la islandesa se esconde mientras el macaense entra por la puerta claro que pronto la descubriría

— ni hao ¿que pasó? Creí que estarias en Portugal

— ola a decir verdad fue un desastre nos sorprendió una tormenta y la embarcación no pudo partir

— ¿ en serio? Entonces no te iras hasta mañana

— Hong Kong ¿quien es?

—¿ quien es quien?

— no te hagas tonto la chica que tienes escondida debajo de la cama

— ¿ como supiste que era yo ?

—¡ señorita Islandia ! Pero ¿como?

— cuando seas mayor lo entenderás Macau

Como odiaba que lo tratarán como a un niño mientras la islandesa se iba el trataba de calmar sus nervios después de lo que acababa de presenciar realmente no lo entendía

Más tarde

— no le diras al anciano ¿verdad?

— no le digas asi a papa China y no no se lo diré no quiero matarlo buenas noches Xiang

— lo comprenderás algún día Shun quien sabe tal vez tu tambien encuentres a alguien dicen por ahí que siempre hay una rota para un descosido

— dije buenas noches Xiang

—que carácter buenas noches

Definitivamente no lo entendía y era algo que tal vez jamás entendería o tal vez eso pronto iba a cambiar

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo primero pronto escribiré el siguiente nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Necio corazón

Capitulo dos

La apuesta

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Tifu Firelass por el revés bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos espero les guste

Una de tantas reuniones se llevaba a cabo esta vez fue en casa de Francia donde este estaba discutiendo con Inglaterra otra vez

— te lo digo mon amour el amor es el sentimiento mas hermoso que existe —dijo el francés con su clásica sonrisa

— oh por favor eso es lo mas cursi que he oído en mi vida eso del amor es algo muy fácil de controlar no existe tal cosa como el amor verdadero eso es solo una distracción — le respondió la inglesa bastante irritada

—el hecho de que Japón se haya enamorado de México del norte y no de ti no quiere decir nada mon amour

— uyyy ¡BLOODY HELL STUPID FROG ESE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! además eso nunca me importó además eso no tiene que ver nada con lo que estamos hablando

— ¿ quieres apostar mon amour?

—¿ que apostaríamos Francia?

— si yo te demuestro que el amor existe tendrás que ser mi acompañante por un año

— esta bien pero si yo gano y puedo manipular al amor tu me dejaras de molestar por un año

— muy bien

Y así lo hicieron Alice crearía una posima que haría que la víctima se enamorada de la primera persona que viera durante siete días y después se olvidara de esa persona como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que Francis intentaría que las víctimas en cuestión se unieran y después de los siete días no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro simplemente con la convivencia pero sin lastimar a nadie o eso era lo que esperaban ahora la cosa era elegir a esos dos corazones necios que se unieran

— bien creo que ya tengo a mi víctima digo a la persona indicada para el experimento — dijo Alice triunfante señalando a Monaco

— muy difícil pero muy buena elección mon amour, pero como es mi hermana yo eligire al muchacho ahora donde encontraré a un joven decente para mi hermanita ummm creó que ya lo haye hon hon hon —dijo este señalando a Macau

— ni si quiera lo pienses Francis a menos que desees morir asesinado por China o Portugal

— descuida mon amour nadie saldrá lastimado

Mas tarde

— bien ¿ que les parece mi plan? —dijo estados unidos muy convencido de su plan

— no lo puedo creer ¿como te atreves a sugerir que mi comida es un arma?— Alice estaba bastante ofendida por ese hecho

— yes y es un arma mortal sis ya que los extraterrestres morirían al comerla ha ha ha

Alice no sabia si sonreír por la ocurrencia de su hermanito o enfadarse por que al final de cuentas había indultado su comida y claro opto por la segunda opción

—ALFRED F JONES VOY A MATARTE — la inglesa furica correteo a su hermano con la idea de asesinarlo por suerte todas las demás naciones deciden interferir

—¡ matalo matalo! — animaba Cuba ante la posible muerte del americano

— si matalo — decía Vietnam apoyando al cubano

— ¡ por amor de Dios están viendo y no ven !— dijo México del norte asustada por lo que pudiera pasar

—¡veeee Alemania tengo miedo! — decía la pobre de Italia asustadisima abrazando al pobre alemán que se estaba quedando sin aire

— Italia me estas asfixiando

—ALEJATE DE MI SORELLA MALDITO BASTARDO PATATAS — grito Romano hecho una furia con ganas de matar al alemán

Y de nuevo el caos se desato en todo el lugar mientras Inglaterra aprovecho ese escándalo que ella misma había provocado para poner en el café de Bridgit la posima del amor falso por decirlo de alguna forma y se aseguro de que la primera persona que viera fuera el macaense mientras eso pasaba el muchacho no sabia que hacer si tranquilizar los ánimos extraños de Vietnam o a China quien también estaba envuelto en el escándalo o quizás ayudar a Japón a calmar a Corea de sus chifladuras pero quizás quien mas lo necesitaba era Brasil ya que la brasileña quería asesinar a cierto argentino por sus comentarios esto es algo que ya no soporto mas y decidió poner un alto a todo el escándalo

— BASTA — grito bastante irritado para asombro de todos los presentes orgullo de China y Portugal y vergüenza de Hong Kong — debería darles vergüenza se supone que ustedes como naciones deben de ver por su gente y su patria no pelear como si quisieran matarse los unos a otros

En ese momento Alemania declaró tearminada la reunión y cada quien se fue a su casa o esa era la idea pero sus superiores aun estaban en junta así que tenían que esperalos, en ese momento Monaco estaba muy confundida hacia dos horas solo veía a Macau como un amigo pero ahora no podía sacarlo de su mente así que le preguntó a su hermano que estaba pasando

— bueno mon petit creo que estas enamorada — dijo el frances con una leve sonrisa

—¿tu crees?

— ¿por que no lo descubres por ti misma?

Al día siguiente

El macaense había recibido a su hermana en su casa ya que a ella le había dado otra de sus crisis las protestas en su casa la derrota de su selección y los constantes acosos de Argentina habían hecho que la pobre de Carmina tubiera los nervios destrozados y su hermano ya estaba acostumbrado

— trata de descansar querida hermana ya has pasado por mucho — en ese momento escucha que tocan su puerta y decide ver que sucede — Monaco que sorpresa

—bougour Macau amm bueno quería saber como estabas nadie se había atrevido a enfrentar a esos sujetos

— a decir verdad espero no haber causado mas problemas

— en lo absoluto creó que la próxima vez lo pensaran dos veces ¿um? No sabia que tenias visita

— mi hermana de nuevo tiene un conflicto emocional no quisiera dejarla sola

— ya veo bueno debo irme ya avoir Macau

Antes de irse le da una nota que tambien tenia la fotografía que se habían tomado cuando se conocieron en el 83 en el grand prix celebrado ese año en su casa la cual decía" jet aime Macau "

— esta bromeando debe ser una broma

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo dos bueno las traducciones son estas :bougour hola avoir adiós jet aime te amo todo eso esta en francés espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Necio corazón

Capitulo tres

Precisamente ahora

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo tres de este fic espero les guste

—bien señoritas la reunión de el cupido trio entra en sesión — dijo México del Norte a sus amigas Seycheles y Taiwan

— bueno aquí ha pasado un verdadero milagro una de las nuestras se ha enamorado y nosotras debemos averiguar quien es el afortunado y ayudarlos a que estén juntos — continuó Seycheles

—umm bien conociendo a Monaco no aceptaría a cualquiera ¿que tal Turquía?

— am no lo creo Mei acuerdate que el ya esta con Ucrania — le respondió Lucia un poco preocupada — ya se Bielorusia

—jajajajajajaja que buen chiste Norte — le respondió Seycheles — el nada mas tiene ojos para Corea del Sur oigan ¿que tal Lituania?

—hasta crees que la celosa de Polonia se lo dejaría — ¿ quien podrá ser ? Ummm — en ese momento las tres chicas se quedan pensando en los chicos que quedaban solteros por decirlo de alguna forma hasta que dieron con el joven correcto

— MACAU — gritaron al unísono sin podérselo creer en especial Taiwan

— no lo puedo creer —dijo Mei un tanto preocupada

— ¿porque lo dices Mei?— pregunto Lucía preocupada por su amiga

—(suspiro) porque aunque no lo paresca este tipo de cosas no las entiende muy bien — le respondió — espero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado

—bueno para eso estamos aquí señoritas tenemos trabajo que hacer — dijo Lucia muy entusiasmada

—SI— gritaron las otras dos

Mientras

Lin Shun no se la podía creer era algo que no podía entender volvió a ver la fotografía y sonrió levemente dando un largo suspiro y adquiriendo un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas lástima que diez segundos después reacciono y negó con la cabeza

— no no no Macau no debes distraerte si quieres ser una gran nación — se dijo a si mismo golpeándose la frente

— ¿distraerte en que hermanito?— pregunto Carmina que ya había despertado

—hermana ya has despertado — le respondió el macaense con una sonrisa

— si supongo que lo necesitaba Shun te pasa algo tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi soy tu hermana mayor — le respondió la brasileña el macaense al darse cuenta que no podía mentirle le contó lo sucedido —ya veo ¿y ni crees que deberías darte una oportunidad?

—no te entiendo querida hermana explicate por favor

—Porty mama ya te lo habia dicho una vez Lin Shun tu eres ya una gran nación y además nos dijo a los dos que lo importante es lo que hay aquí — le dijo apuntando a su corazón

— pero ¿por que precisamente ahora?

— ese sentimiento es impredecible Shun pero jamás te daras cuenta de eso si tu no lo intentas eres muy valiente hermanito ya lo has demostrado varias veces y se que te darás cuenta por ti mismo

Tal vez su hermana tenia razón y no seria tan malo intentarlo después de todo había visto a sus hermanos y por fin comprendió a lo que Carnina se refería

Al día siguiente

Alemania había propuesto otra reunión para terminar con lo que había iniciado hacia un par de días

— bien creo que sera mejor que comencemos con esta cumbre el primer tema a tratar será el calentamiento global por favor den ideas concretas no tonterías como siempre — dijo Alemania con su seriedad acostumbrada

Todos dieron algunas ideas importantes pero el caos se desato cuando las gemelas México dieron a conocer su idea presentando el mastreta uno un vehículo que podía avanzar sin contaminantes

— es ese vehículo que segun ustedes se maneja sin gasolina¿ no es así? — pregunto Inglaterra

— si el mismo del que tu te burlaste Alicia — le respondió México del Sur bastante molesta.

—BLOODY HELL FUE UN ACCIDENTE

— no de nuevo — Mexico del norte ya se imaginaba lo que venia

En ese momento las cosas se complicaron y todos se salieron de control Hong Kong lanzó uno de sus petardos para calmar las cosas según el pero en vez de eso provoco un desastre la sala fue incendiada Macau viendo que una de las lanparas le caería encima a Monaco no lo pensó dos veces y decidió protegerla

—Bridgit cuidado — el macaense la abrazo contra si no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran y su corazón por vez primera latiera a mil por hora

Alice no se lo podía creer no se imagino que esto pasaría ahora podía perder su apuesta

—bloody hell esto no debió pasar

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo tres espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Necio corazón

Capitulo cuatro

La reunión del cupido trio

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada un pequeño agradecimiento a Tifu Firelass e invierno sin luna por sus comentarios y las recomendaciones espero les guste

Inglaterra no se lo podía creer el riesgo de perder era casi un hecho así que tenía dos opciones 1 aceptar la derrota y hacer los efectos de la posima fueran permanentes y que ambos jóvenes sean felices o 2 buscar el remedio aunque lastime el corazón de Macau en el proceso corriendo el riesgo de que China y Portugal la asesinaran

Mientras todo el mundo salio China buscaba a su hermanos por todos lados mientras apagaban el incendio

—¿donde esta Macau aru? — preguntaba China bastante preocupado

— aquí estamos papa China — respondió el chico para no preocupar de más a su hermano mayor

En ese momento un montón de miradas se miran hacia el macaense y la monegasca ninguno de los dos sabe que decir la chica lo soltó yse limito a darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder en ese momento el cupido trio lanza algunas miradas para dar inicio a su bien tramado plan

Mas tarde

— muy bien vamos a comenzar con nuestro plan ¿alguna idea? — pregunto México del norte

— ummm ¿ que tal una cita?— dijo Seycheles

— no lo se primero debemos lograr que acepte lo que paso — le respondió Taiwan

—¿porque lo dices Taiwan?

—¿recuerdan que les dije que esto no lo entiende muy bien ? Bueno supongo que vieron su rostro cuando nos vio así que no creo que quiera hablar de esto

—umm ya veo ¿eh? Y hablando del diablo miren quien me acaba de mandar mensaje

Bridgit le había mandado un mensaje a Lucía diciendo que si la podia recibir en su casa ya que quería pedirle un consejo así que todo el cupido trio fue para haya

Mientras

—no no no no no puede estar pasando —decia Inglaterra molesta— no puede ser si no hago algo pronto Portugal y China me acesinaran debo encontrar un remedio antes de que Macau se enamore por completo

Mientras con la familia asiática

Ninguno de los asiáticos se la podía creer cuando Taiwan se los contó y como buenos hermanos mayores se empezaron a preocupar y a sacar sus propias concluciones

—¿que creen que le este pasando aru? — pregunto China

—no lo se jamas lo había visto así de nervioso — le respondió Vietnam

—creo que le dio fuerte ana — dijo Tailandia

—nii san ¿tu crees que? — preguntó Japón confundido

— no creo estoy seguro ana — le respondió el tailandés

—yo estoy de acuerdo da ze que lindo el mas pequeño de nuestra familia esta enamorado

—y yo que creí que eso jamas pasaría

—como sea aru esperemos que todo salga bien

En ese momento Kiku recordó que su amiga le había contado de el grupo que habia creado con Seycheles y Taiwan soltó una leve risita que oculto con una de sus manos

—"ojala puedan hacer algo por ototo san Lucia chan " pensó el japonés

Mientras

—hasta que llegan Monaco las esta esperando — dijo México del sur a las chicas que recién llegaban a la casa de Lucia

—muchas gracias Sur vamos para haya — en ese momento llegaron a la sala de estar y saludaron a la monegasca

—hola Bridgit ¿como estas?

—bongiur Lucia a decir verdad un poco confundida

— ya veo bueno ¿en que podemos ayudarte?

—no estoy segura hace un par de días solo veía a Macau como mi amigo ahora a mm creo que estoy enamorada de el

—¿ y que piensas hacer hermana? — le pregunto Leila preocupada por su hermana

— no lo se ¿ ustedes creen que ...?

—no lo creo —dijo Mei Mei y todas se le quedaron viendo — estoy segura de que el también esta enamorado de ti yo conozco muy bien a mis hermanos y creeme no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr a protegerte

Flashback

En ese momento se comenzaba a incendiar la sala por culpa de uno de los petardos de Hong Kong Macau no lo pensó siquiera y corrió a proteger a Monaco abrazándola contra si ella no lo podía creer se sonrojo a mas no poder su corazón latió a mil por hora estaba prácticamente en shock hacia un par de días se había dado cuenta de que el era el indicado para ella y ahora estaba en sus brazos ¡que suerte!

—je t aime Lin Shun — dijo ella en un susurro

Fin del flashback

Ahora solo restaba hacer un plan

Mientras

Lin Shun no podía dormir no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido finalmente se dio cuenta de lo evidente

—no lo puedo creer pero paso wo ai ni Bridgit

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado la traducción de esta última frase significa te amo en chino nos leemos en el siguiente


	5. Chapter 5

Necio corazón

Capitulo cinco

El plan del cupido trio

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno antes de comenzar con el capitulo de hoy quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Tifu Firelass y Salikon por sus comentarios sin mas aquí esta el capitulo

Inglaterra estaba bastante alterada no iba a permitir que Francis le ganara la apuesta por lo cual estuvo buscando en sus libros cualquier remedio posible

—tiene que haber una cura eh aquí hay algo "posima de amor imposible no hay mucho que se pueda hacer los efectos se pasan al pasar los siete días" ¿QUE? BLOODY HELL ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA "advertencia los efectos serán permanentes con el primer beso de amor verdadero " uf menos mal no creo que ese muchacho se enamore en menos de siete días

En ese momento llega Seycheles preguntándole si aun tenia sus cultivos de flores cuando le pregunto para que las quería le respondió que era para ejecutar una operación importante

—¿quien es la víctima de su plan macabro Sey? — le pregunto la inglesa

—bueno Iggi si todo marcha bien los dos corazones mas necios del mundo estarán unidos para siempre debo irme ya bye Iggi

La inglesa no se lo podía creer el cupido trio había metido su nariz en esto tenia que detenerlas si no quería perder

Mientras

Los asiáticos querían ayudar a su hermano pequeño pero ninguno sabia como así que se pusieron a discutir para ver como lo harían

—muy bien Hong kong eres su hermano gemelo tu habla con el — dijo Taiwan

—¿yo? No tu se supone que que éstas con esas locas eres la experta en esto

—ototo cuida tus palabras

—ya basta da ze en vez de ayudar estamos solo discutiendo

—por primera vez Corea tiene razón ana tenemos que hacer algo

En ese momento Mei recibió un mensaje de Leila diciendo que ya estaba todo listo y que Francis se había ofrecido a ayudar

Mas tarde

—que buena idea tio Francis así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro —dijo Lucia por la idea de Francis

—merci mon petit verán que mi plan dará resultado — le respondió el francés

El plan de Francia era el siguiente el había enviado invitaciones a su casa a todas las naciones por una reunión que organizaría en su casa ahí las chicas los juntarían para que se conocieran y poco a poco se enamoraran uno del otro claro no sabían lo que Inglaterra intentaría hacer

—¿y bien Francia para que nos juntaste aquí ?— pregunto Alemania con cierta desconfianza

—bueno mon ami los invite a mi casa para que arreglaramos la reunión pasada que fue arruinada por culpa del hermano de Anglaterre — dijo refiriéndose a Hong Kong quien le dirigió una mirada asesina

—no soy su hermano — le respondió este secamente

—bloody hell creí haberte educado mejor — dijo Alice enfadada

—bien (suspiro) vamos a comenzar de una vez por todas en donde comenzamos — dijo el alemán con su seriedad acostumbrada

—bien les decíamos que nuestro vehículo el mastreta 1 corre a una velocidad de un ferrari y sin usar ni un gramo de gasolina cosa que prevendrá el tan serio calentamiento globlal — dijo México del norte con su entusiasmo acostumbrado

—estoy de acuerdo con México san— dijo Japón con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una leve sonrisa

—gr-gracias Kiku — le respondió la chica bastante sonrojada

—ejem perdón pero creo que deberíamos escuchar las opiniones de los demás— dijo México del sur con cara de circunstancia

Las opiniones se dividieron en ese momento Alemania se estaba volviendo loco con tanto escándalo así que declaró un resceso para calmar la situación ahí las chicas llevarían acabo la segunda parte de su plan

—¿asi que aun la conservas ?—pregunto Bridgit a Shun cuando le dijo que aun conservaba la fotografía

—etto si aun tengo ese recuerdo fue en aquel grand prix que se celebró en mi casa — le respondió sonriendo ante ese recuerdo — ese es el recuerdo más valioso de mi vida

La chica se sonrojo ante sus sinceras palabras poco a poco fueron acercándose parecería que algo bueno iba a pasar

—aww que lindo — dijo Taiwan sacando fotografías

—(suspiro) mi hermano tenía razón el amor lo puede todo —dijo Seycheles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—bien señoritas otra misión cumplida miren lo que esta pasando ahi— dijo México del norte emocionada hasta el extremo

Claro que no contaban con que como siempre algo había de interrumpir el romántico momento Alice mojo a los dos jóvenes cuando estaban a punto de besarse

—¡señorita Inglaterra!¿ que sucede con usted? — le pregunto Macau muy molesto

—lo lamento no quise que fuera para ustedes

Total de que al final no paso nada de nada y el cupido trio como era de esperarse le reclamó a la inglesa

—¿que rayos te pasa Inglaterra? Nadie había interrumpido nuestro trabajo nunca — le dijo Lucia un tanto molesta

—el hecho de que estés amargada no quiere decir que debas amargar a los demás —continuo Taiwan

— BLOODY HELL SHE DONT LOVES HIM — grito Inglaterra ya molesta

—¿que quieres decir con eso? — pregunto Seycheles

—(suspiro) creo que deben saber esto antes de que sea tarde

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el siguiente


	6. Chapter 6

Necio corazón

Capítulo seis

Rebelando la verdad

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo seis un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Tifu Firelass por su comentario espero les guste

Inglaterra estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad de una buena vez por todas antes de que fuera tarde bueno mas bien antes de que perdiera su apuesta solo esperaba que no empeoraran las cosas

—y bien Alicia ¿que tienes que decirnos? — preguntó México del norte un tanto molesta

—bien verán hace seis días hice una apuesta con Francis, el no dejaba de molestarle con esas cursilerías acerca de el amor así que acordamos que si el me demostraba que el amor existe yo tendría que ser su acompante por un año , si yo ganaba el me dejaría en paz por ese mismo lapso

—aja y¿luego?

—bueno yo cree una posima de amor falso el cual haría que quien saliera afectado se enamorara de la primer persona que viera por siete días después se olvidara de todo y así demostraría que eso es una farsa

—¿pero que tiene que ver con ellos Alice? — pregunto Seycheles

La inglesa suspiro y continuo su relato — bueno la persona que eleji fue Monaco — dijo con cierta seriedad

—¿QUE? — gritaron al mismo tiempo sin poder creer lo que escuchaban

—dejenme terminar Francis también estuvo involucrado en esto el eligió a Macau como su sujeto de prueba al principio todo iba bien pero no imagine que ustedes se meterían en esto y bueno al parecer ya es tarde

—Alice why you make this? ( ¿ por que hiciste eso?)

—tu hermano no me dejaba en paz no imagine que esto pasaría no quería que nadie saliera herido

—¿ay una forma de detener esto? — pregunto Taiwan

—no debemos esperar los siete días

—osea mañana — dijo México del norte — entonces debemos terminar lo que empezamos ¿eh? — la chica volteo a la izquierda y vio a Hong Kong parado escuchando todo antes de que pudiera hacer nada echó a correr seguramente a contárselo a Macau —no puede ser Mei detenlo Leila tu y Alicia busquen un remedio yo iré a hablar con Bridgit tengo que decirle lo que pasó espero no pase a mas

Mientras

Bielorusia y Corea estaban caminando por los pasillos en ese momento el bielorruso se había armado de valor para pedirle a su amada coreana que se casara con el pero en ese momento Hong Kong llegó al lugar interrumpiendo la escena

—Soo Jin hay algo que quiero pedite

—¿que cosa da ze? "¿sera lo que estoy pensando?"

— bueno yo ...

— perdón perdón me la prestas un segundo

— etto claro "maldita sea"

— Xiang ¿ que sucede da ze?

— hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos a solas

—esta bien nos veremos luego Nik

En ese momento llega Taiwan bastante cansada buscando a su hermano menor y el bielorruso le dijo que se había ido con Corea

—no puede ser gracias Nikolai "espero que el idiota de Hong Kong no hable de mas

Mientras los asiáticos ya habían sido reunidos por suerte Taiwan había llegado a tiempo antes de que Xiang cambiara el rumbo de las cosas

—y bien aru ¿ para que nos reuniste aquí ? — pregunto China con preocupación

—se trata de Macau anciano — le respondió de manera monótona

—¡aiya aru no me digas así! — dijo el chino molesto

—y bien te escuchamos Xiang — dijo Vietnam

—¿que pasa con Macau ana?— pregunto Tailandia

—alto yo les diré lo que paso Xiang — le dijo Taiwan

— esta bien diles tu

— xie xie verán ¿recuerdan lo que les conté el otro día ?

Mientras

Norte estaba un poco nerviosa no sabia como iba a recionar su amiga con respecto a eso esperaba que cuando se enterara de la verdad no terminara herida y que todo saliera bien

—hola Bridgit ¿estas ocupada?

—bongiur Lucía en lo absoluto ¿que pasa? Pareces preocupada por algo

—a decir verdad si amm se trata de Macau

—¿que paso el esta bien?

—si tranquila el esta bien bueno tu sabes que jamas te mentiría verdad

—oui eso va en contra de tus principios

—bueno hay algo que debes saber

Mientras

—bueno las cosas no fueron lo que esperabamos pero esperamos que todo termine bien — dijo Mei

—no puedo creerlo aru y lo peor es que ustedes ni siquiera lo sabían y ahora están involucradas también aru Inglaterra va a pagar por esto aru — dijo Yao sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

— ahora lo difícil sera decírselo a Macau — dijo Kiku con preocupación

—bueno da ze ¿ quien se lo dirá?— pregunto Soo Jin

En ese momento los asiáticos notan algo Lin Shun lo había escuchado absolutamente todo sin poder creerlo

— así que todo era falso no puedo creerlo ¿como pudo hacernos esto?

—Macau espera aru

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	7. Chapter 7

Necio corazón

Capitulo siete

Entre la luz y la obscuridad

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien antes de comenzar me gustaria dar un pequeño agradecimiento a Tifu Firelass por su comentario espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy

China y los demás lo buscaron por todos lados y llegaron a la conclusión de que había vuelto a casa ellos sabían que si Portugal o Brasil se enteraban eran capaces incluso de declararle la guerra a Inglaterra por el enorme cariño que le tenían al macaense y eso lo afectaría aun mas

—bien aru vamos a buscarlo el primero que lo encuentre le avisa a los demás aru — dijo China

—muy bien ya oyeron vamos — concluyo Vietnam

Mientras eso pasaba Norte trataba de explicar lo sucedido conociendo el carácter de la monegasca no sabia como reaccionaria

—bien ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace seis días? — preguntó Lucia nerviosa

—oui Alice casi mata a Alfred típica reunión de naciones unidas y mi hermano discutía con ella otra vez — le respondió confundía

—bien bueno lo que discutían era acerca de el amor tu sabes que Francis como la nación del amor sabe mas de estas cosas y cree demasiado en el

—oui pero ahora lo entiendo gracias a ese grand prix en el 83 conocí al indicado para mi exactamente hace seis días me di cuenta de eso

— si y también sabes que Alice no cree mucho en esas cosas bueno ella quería demostrarle a Francis que estaba equivocado así que apostó con el que ella podría manipular el amor así que ... — la mexicana no supo como seguir se quedo callada por unos minutos pero la monegasca le exigió que continuara — esta bien Alice creo una posima que haría que su víctima se enamorara de la primera persona que viera por siete días y bueno ...

— Lucia me estas asustando habla de una vez — volvió a pedir

—esa víctima eres tu y bueno ya sabes que paso después — dijo bastante apenada y por vez primera vio que la chica comenzó a llorar —Bridgit lo lamento pero era mejor que lo supieras antes de que sea tarde

—no eso no puede ser cierto se que tu jamás me mentirias pero no creí que... Ni siquiera ella puede ser tan mala

— lo se yo tampoco lo creí cuando ella nos lo dijo pero... Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿que piensas?

En ese momento se quedo en silencio no lo podía creer le importaba muy poco lo que le había dicho su corazón no podía mentir de esa manera lo amaba y eso era algo que ninguna posion podia cambiar jamas

— lo amo Lucia — le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos — pero ahora creo que el solo era amable conmigo

— no lo creo amiga ningún chico por mas noble que sea conservaría algo que le dio una chica si no la tomara en serio y ningúna persona arriesgaría su vida por salvar la de alguien que no le interesa habla con el estoy segura de que el siente lo mismo por ti

Mientras con Seycheles e Inglaterra

— Iggi ya haye la solución — dijo Leila con entusiasmo

—¿en serio cual es? — pregunto Inglaterra

—"los efectos de la posion del amor imposible o posion del necio corazón serán permanentes si y solo si la víctima recibe un beso de amor verdadero" ya esta el solo tiene que besarla y asunto arreglado — le dijo con una sonrisa

—¿estas bromeando verdad?

— vamos Fran no es tan malo tal vez pierdas la apuesta pero habrás ayudado a dos jóvenes enamorados y evitamos que China te mate o peor invoque a Rusia para que lo haga por el y que Portugal te declare la guerra

—supongo que tienes razón (suspiro) bien vamos Sey tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar la derrota

Mientras

—lo hemos estado buscando por todas partes y nada da ze — dijo Soo Jin muy frustrada

— bueno no podemos darnos por vencidos ana tiene que aparecer en algún lado — dijo Apachai con preocupación

—creo saber en donde esta el palacio de praia grande —dijo Xiang

— yo vengo de haya aru y no lo encontré — comentó Yao

En ese momento todos los hermanos llegaron a una conclusión su casa se encontraba cerca del río así que creyeron que estaría ahí y dicho y hecho ahí por fin lo encontraron

Mas tarde

No lo podía creer estaba realmente confundido algo dentro de el le decia que era mentira que eso que sentía era real pero otra parte le advertía que tarde o temprano terminaría lastimado, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a salir hacia mucho tiempo que no había llorado la última vez fue en la segunda guerra mundial por suerte no estaría solo

—ahi esta da ze — dijo Corea ya mas tranquila de que su hermanito estuviera bien

—Macau aru por fin te encontramos aru

— lo lamento no quise preocuparlos

— hermano somos tu familia y estaremos contigo siempre

—obrigado xie xie

Poco a poco las cosas irían tomando su lugar por ahora debían aclararse las cosas el muchacho aceptó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y así como había logrado convertirse en potencia mundial siendo solo una región administrativa el lograría ganar su corazón

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Necio corazón

Capitulo ocho

Sólo un beso

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo ocho antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a Tiffu Firelas por su apoyo en este fic espero les guste

—¿estas segura Sey?— preguntaron Norte y Taiwan sin poder creer lo que escuchaban

— así como lo escuchan Shun solo tiene que darle un beso y listo

— vaya si todo fuera tan fácil como eso — dijo Lucia mas tranquila

—pero no es tan fácil si el ya sabe lo que paso — le respondió Mei

— umm cierto pero el no sabe que Brid ya sabe y ella no sabe que Shun ya sabe entonces aun hay oportunidad ya se ¿ no se pudo terminar la cumbre internacional verdad?

— cierto el señor Alemania dijo que se haría otra reunión hasta que no se resolviera por lo menos un problema

— ahí esta chicas entonces andando tenemos que hacer un plan

— am pregunta ¿ que hacemos con ge ge y Portugal

— que la señorita Portugal no se entere si no mata a Inglaterra aunque si se lo merece

—vamos Norte Iggi no es tan mala

Al día siguiente

Se preparaba otra "utilisima" cumbre internacional la familia asiática no estaba muy segura del plan de Mei y el resto del cupido trio pero nada se perdía con intentar así que Corea y Taiwan estarían al pendiente de lo que sucediera

—y recuerden que Portugal no se entere o si no una guerra anglo portuguesa se hará presente muy bien da ze

— bien debemos ser discretas sobre todo tu Corea — le advirtió Vietnam

— tranquila Kim no haré ninguna tontería

— eso espero da

En ese momento las asiáticas miran hacia la entrara y ven a la rusa quien las mira muy sonriente como siempre

—Rusia ¿ tu de donde saliste? — le pregunto Mei con asombro

— bueno Yao Yao me pidió que las ayudara da — les respondió Anya sin cambiar su sonrisa

—( suspiro) bueno pero discreta da ze

Mientras

La cumbre estaba a nada de comenzar por alguna razón esta vez se haría en Macau Lin Shun no estaba muy seguro de recibir a todas las naciones en su casa pero esta vez había sido orden de su superior lo que le permitiría ser reconocido como nación pero necesitaría tener mucha paciencia en especial con Argentina en serio si volvía a escuchar al argentino con esa canción de Brasil decime que se siente seria capaz de matarlo por otro lado no sabía que hacer con la situación en la que estaba realmente la amaba pero no quería forzar absolutamente nada así que dejaría que las cosas pasaran solas pero eso no quería decir que no pelearía

Poco a poco llegaban otras naciones así que comenzó a recibirlos lo que no sabía era que el cupido trio aprovecharía cada situación entre ellos

— bienvenidos es un gusto recibirlos — dijo este con una sonrisa

— bongiur merci por recibirnos en tu casa— dijo Bridgit quien se estaba muriendo de los nervios cerca de su amado

Mientras

— oye Taiwan ¿ya la beso? — pregunto Norte por medio de su comunicador

— todavía no — le respondió ella desde su escondite

—hey Norte ¿ ya la besó? — pregunto Seycheles atravez de su wiki doki

— no aun no — le respondió

— jum a ver si esos dos necios van rompiendo el hielo — dijo Leila molesta

Mas tarde todos los demás habían llegado y comenzó la nueva cumbre claro el caos no tardo en presentarse y todo por las tonterías de Estados Unidos y los arranques de ira de Inglaterra esto podía arruinar el plan de acción del cupido trio así que idearon un plan b

—¿que les parece un receso da? — dijo Anya para tranquilizar las cosas

— si quiero comer PASTAAA — dijo Felicia con alegría

— bien se declara un receso de 30 minutos espero que piensen las cosas — dijo el alemán que estaba al borde de la histeria

Mas tarde

Bridgit no podía creer lo que veía aún estaba la pista de carreras en donde lo había conocido este se limito a sonreír le había mostrado gran parte de su casa habían hablado de tantas cosas mientras el cupido trio preparaba el escenario perfecto para una confesion tenían que darse prisa ya que si no lo lograban todo terminaría ahí y el esfuerzo de siete días sería en vano

— no puede ser solo quedan unas horas y no le ha dado ni un solo besito — dijo Soo jin frustrada

— ya se es hora de tomar medidas drásticas — dijo Mei en ese momento tomo las llaves de la sala de conferencias y los encerró a ambos sin mediar palabra

—¿ pero que? ( suspiro) parece que estamos encerrados Bridgit

— vaya sera mejor que pidamos ayuda

Varios minutos después

— ya han tardado demasiado ¿ no crees?

— oui am Shun hay algo que quiero que sepas antes de que termine el día

— yo también quería decirte algo , bueno las damas primero

La chica se sonrojo a mas no poder lo abrazo con fuerza haciéndole ver sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el el muchacho correspondió el gesto y sin importarle lo que sucediera después se atrevió a hacer algo que jamás imagino que haría por fin la besó

— KYYYAAAA YA LA BESO — grito Taiwan para alegría del cupido trio y Francis quien se declaraba ganador

— no cantes victoria stupid frog todavía hay que esperar hasta mañana

Y si solo quedaba esperar

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	9. Chapter 9

Necio corazón

Capítulo nueve

Te quiero no lo olvides

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy una gran disculpa por el retraso espero les guste

En ese momento las demás naciones llegaron al lugar así que tuvieron que separarse antes ella le susurro "te quiero no lo olvides" todo iba bien hasta ahora y bueno solo quedaba esperar lo mejor o que por lo menos no fuera tan doloroso para ambos por suerte nadie se dio cuenta o eso era lo que las chicas creían

—bien hablaremos del siguiente tema de esta cumbre los juegos olímpicos Brasil seras la siguiente anfitriona ¿crees estar lista para aceptar el cargo? — le preguntó Alemania con su seriedad acostumbrada

—bueno si señor Alemania estaremos listos para recibirlos — le respondió Carmina un poco nerviosa

—bien eso ha sido todo vayan a casa —le respondió el alemán dando por terminada la reunión

—" que raro que Argentina no me moleste hoy " pensó Carmina nerviosa lo que no sabia era que el estaba pensativo principalmente por lo ocurrido en los últimos días

—¿que rayos hace el cupido trio hablando con la bruja loca de Inglaterra ? ¿ desde cuando Monaco y Macau son tan unidos ?— se preguntaba el argentino hasta que recordó todo — el pibe ¡CHE BRASIL!

Mas tarde

La brasileña estaba a punto de contar borreguitos para dormiise cuando sonó el teléfono se trataba de Argentina para gran molestia de ella

—alo — contestó adormilada

—che Carmina soy yo Matias tu vecino favorito ¿estas despierta?

—¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA? — le preguntó furica

—dale éstas despierta ¿verdad?— pregunto con toda tranquilidad

—POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY DESPIERTA IDIOTA ¿POR QUE ME DESPERTASTE?— le volvió a gritar furiosa

—calmate che se trata de tu hermano

—¿cual de todos Angola Guinea Cabo Verde ¡ay no! Macau

— si pero trata de calmarte el fue víctima de un hechizo

Carmina no se lo podía creer realmente creía que Argentina había perdido la razón ya que eso lo creiria de los otros tres o de Portugal no de Macau que era demasiado listo como para caer en una trampa de Inglaterra

—ay Matias te volviste loco vete a tu casa — le dijo antes de colgar el teléfono

—che hablo en serio no me cuelgues diablos me colgó ya se — el argentino fue por su guitarra volvió a marcar y comenzó a cantar esa canción que tanto odiaba Carmina — Brasil decime que se siente tener en casa a tu papa — paro un momento y le dijo —¿vas a venir a Inglaterra conmigo?

— NI AUNQUE ME PAGARAS— le grito hecha una furia

—bien te juro que aunque pasen los años nunca lo vamos a olvidar ¿vas a venir a desenmascarar a la bruja conmigo por el bien del pibe ?

La pobre de Carmina no tuvo otra opción por dos razones la primera y más importante amaba a su hermano menor y haría cualquier cosa por el y ella sabia que por ella el era capaz de cualquier cosa y la segunda Magias ya la había hartado

—TE ODIO MATIAS — le grito furiosa la pobre brasileña aunque eso no era cierto y el argentino lo sabia

— yo se que vos me amas vale te veré en mi casa

Mas tarde

En ese momento ambos se encontraban en casa de Alice buscando algo que la desenmascarara según Matias pero no contaba conque la inglesa los había visto husmeando en sus cosas

—Argentina Brasil ¿que están haciendo ustedes dos en mi casa? — les pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

—venimos a desenmascarate bruja ¿en que malvado hechizo pusiste al pibe Macau? — le dijo valiente Argentina

" no ya sabe" — loco demente ¿de que estas hablando Argentina?

—de esto bruja ¿que rayos es la posion del necio corazón?

Bueno tenia muchas cosas que explicar pero tenia que ser poco a poco si no quería alterar a la latina mientras eso pasaba todo estaba tranquilo en casa de la familia Asia bueno no tanto debido a que cada que se hacían las reuniones familiares en casa de China Macau y Hong Kong terminaban compartiendo cuarto y Hong Kong tenía la costumbre de tomarse selfies para molestia de su hermano

—vaya ¿que clase de enfermo se toma fotografias a altas horas de la noche ? — pregunto molesto

— tranquilo hermano no son para mi son para Anabelle

—sigo sin entender ¿para que querría tantas fotos tuyas?

—¿como que para que? Para llevarme consigo pero eso tu no lo entiendes por que no tienes una novia real — en ese momento el hongkones se tapó la boca se dio cuenta de que no había medido sus palabras al notar la mirada triste de su hermano — lo siento Shun yo

—esta bien Xiang se que no era tu intención buenas noches — le respondió un poco triste pero eso era algo que jamas iba a olvidar

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy el siguiente sera el último espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	10. Chapter 10

Necio corazón

Capitulo diez

A pesar de todo

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo final un agradecimiento a Tifu Firelass por el apoyo en este fic espero les guste

Era media noche en la casa de Inglaterra esta preparaba un te para tranquilizar a Brasil ya que otro ataque de nervios le había dado después de saber lo sucedido

—dale esto le hará sentir mejor — dijo Alice dándole la taza de te a Matias

—si gracias che Brasil tomate esto te va a calmar — el argentino realmente estaba preocupado por la situación

—obrigado no lo entiendo según tu no le debe de afectar pero no quiero que el tenga roto el corazón demonios ¿como pudo ese maldito francés? Es solo un niño — decía Carmina tratando de mantener la compostura

—no Brasil ya no lo es aunque sea menor que tu el ya es un hombre hecho y derecho y lo ha demostrado muchas veces a decir verdad yo se que el estará bien

—¿ya lo vez Brasil? Es algo muy extraño pero el es fuerte si vos queres vamos a buscarlo

—si debe estar muy confundido

Mientras

Había pasado mas me media noche y el joven Macau no podía dormir no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido aquella tarde en la reunión de naciones unidas ahora no sabía que iba a pasar realmente no sabia como había pasado pero estaba verdaderamente enamorado de la monegasca

Flashback

En ese momento Alemania había declarado un receso de media hora en la reunión y ambos habían decidido dar un paseo por la casa del chico

—los fuegos artificiales del festval de Hong Kong no se escuchan desde aquí adentro espero nos saquen de aquí pronto

—¿acaso te sientes desepcionada?

—eh no claro que no

— (suspiro) tal vez Taiwan tenga razón las naciones somos como aves enjauladas según las circunstancias en la que estemos

—al menos es mejor que estar sola ¿sabes? Cuando estaba en casa durante los festejos del año nuevo me sentía sola no se porque ¿um ? Escuche un boom

—yo también

—¿tu también lo escuchaste Shun?

— ¿um? No

La chica se sonrojo al darse cuenta a que se refería este le regalo una cálida sonrisa que provocó que se sonrojara aun mas

—¿sabes porque tenía esos sentimientos?

—no

—¿alguna vez habías conocido alguien similar?

— no

—deja que te enseñe — dijo este tomándola de la mano en ese momento la cercanía entre ambos era bastante no lo resistió más y sin importarle lo que pasará después se atrevió a robarle un beso en los labios ella no lo podía creer pero correspondió el beso que sellaría algo inolvidable para los dos

Fin del flashback

— yo ¿ que fue lo que hice? No lo puedo creer ¿que rayos hice? — se preguntaba recordando su primer beso el sabia que ya nada seria igual para ninguno de los dos realmente estaba decidido a luchar por su amor no se rendiría tan fácil

Justo en ese momento sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su hermana Brasil en ese momento saco sus conclusiones : su hermana con cara de angustia y Argentina corriendo atrás de ella ¿conclucion? Bueno el argentino recibió un abanicazo en la cabeza

—¿che porque hiciste eso bóludo? — le pregunto el argentino molesto

—eso fue por molestar a mi hermana — le respondió por suerte la brasileña lo tranquilizó

—no el no me estaba molestando hermanito no esta vez necesito que sepas algo

En ese momento la chica decide contarle pronto se da cuenta de que ya lo sabia el le prometió que estaría bien y les agradeció a ambos por su preocupación

Mientras

En su casa Monaco tampoco podía creer lo que pasaba deseaba que no terminara nunca pero estaba consciente de lo que pasaba aunque ese beso había sido algo realmente especial por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro

— me besó el me besó no quiero que termine tengo que hacer algo ¿um? Un mensaje de Lucia ¿que habrá pasado? ¿Norte que pasó?

La mexicana le contó lo que Alice y Seycheles habían averiguado eso tal vez les trairia una pequeña esperanza para ambos

Al día siguiente

Otra inutil convención mundial se estaba llevando a cabo Francia e Inglaterra peleaban como siempre ya que el juraba que ya había ganado pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente

—¡cierra el pico stupid frog aun no has ganado!

—¿estas segura mon amour?

—¿porque lo dices Francia ?

— mira hacia haya

En ese momento ven que el chico macaense se acerca a la monegasca bastante nervioso tal vez lo rechazaría pero el no iba a rendirse tan fácil

—Bridgit ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

—o-oui "¿lo sabrá ya?" ¿estas bien Shun?

— etto si pero es importante lo que tengo que decirte ( suspiro) Bridgit desde que nos conocimos te he tenido mucho aprecio has sido una persona importante en mi camino te parecerá ridículo lo que quiero decirte pero no hay marcha atrás te amo Bridgit no se como lo lograste pero te amo

La chica no se la podía creer realmente quería gritar de felicidad abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir pero ese era el estilo de su amiga Norte no el suyo en vez de eso le planto un beso en los labios para sorpresa de este no lo podía creer —yo también te amo no lo olvides

Mientras

—KYAAAA MISION CUMPLIDA— grito Norte mientras Taiwan y Seycheles saltaban de alegría

—bien mon amour me debes una cena—dijo el francés triunfante para molestia de la inglesa

—STUPID FROG HICISTE TRAMPA

—POR SUPUESTO QUE NO

—de hecho si hizo trampa — susurro Norte

—¿que? — preguntaron las otras dos

— verán en 1983 Brid fue a verme a mi casa me contó que había conocido a un chico mitad asiático y mitad portugués muy especial quien resulto ser la representación de la región especial administrativa de Macau y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza

—en teoría

—ellos ya estaban enamorados solo había que darles un pequeño empujón

Tal vez era cierto pronto ambos se dieron cuenta que el amor no es fácil de entender pero tampoco se puede escapar de el

Fin

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo final espero les haya gustado nos leemos muy pronto


End file.
